Nunca mais deixe de me amar
by Gabrielitaaa
Summary: Juvia não sabia se Gray-sama a amava, mas sabia que ela o amava e que o esperaria. Mas, até quando?


Juvia não sabia se Gray-sama a amava, mas sabia que ela o amava e que o esperaria. Mas, até quando?

Ela estava falando mais com Gray-sama. Isso a deixava feliz, comparando com quando ela entrou na Fairy Tail, realmente estava falando bem mais. Porém ele a trata como mais uma colega de guilda. Ele não se importa com ela. Mesmo que ela ainda tenha esperanças que um dia ele irá dizer para ela que a ama.

Ele até que não achava Juvia mais um incomodo, ele se acostumara com sua presença e se sentia solitário quando ela não estava por perto, realmente isso era estranho e ele sentia que isso não era normal.

Ele se importava com ela, mas não tinha se dado conta disso antes, ele a via como as outras garotas da guilda, apenas mais um colega, mas com o passar do tempo vê-la tornou-se seu vicio, o cheiro dela o embriagava e fazia com que ele agisse estranho com ela, até se condenava, pois às vezes acabava afastando-a.

Juvia era realmente a garota mais bela que ele já vira, mas ela só tinha olhos para aquele estúpido. Ela nem se quer deveria lembra seu nome. Ele dá valor a ela e aquele idiota não. Ele nem se quer a nota eu tenho todo direito de ir lá e toma-la dele. Pois ele não a merece.

Juvia fitava o nada pensando se pelo menos alguma vez Gray-sama havia notado-a, quando Lyon-sama entra pela grande porta da guilda. Por algum motivo estranho seu coração se acelerava, realmente não sabia o que era. E começara a chorar.

Ele a procurava, e ela lhe fuzilava os olhos, com seu rosto pálido levemente rosado em lágrimas. Ele já tinha noção da causa do problema, com certeza aquele idiota havia feito algo para ela. Mas essa é minha deixa para conquistá-la.

Ele me irritava, seu ser olhando-a daquele jeito, o fazia correr-se por dentro. Juvia chorava e mais uma vez não sabia o porquê, ele não a entendia. Ele realmente gostaria de entender o que se passava na cabeça da pessoa que ele amava. Ele se preocupava com ela, mas não conseguia demonstrar. Por que para ele era tão difícil ser carinhoso? Lyon idiota o que você fazia aqui na guilda? E por que a consolava e a chamava pra sair? Você deveria saber muito bem que ela me pertencia, você deveria saber muito bem que ela só tinha olhos para mim.

Mas parecia que o que ela dizia era falso, pois ela sai com você todas as semanas alegremente e realmente vê-los juntos me irritava, até hoje, vocês ainda saem e isso me destrói por dentro. Por que não tomei uma iniciativa quando eu tive tempo?

Reparei que Juvia andava triste há algum tempo. Se Lyon fez algo com ela ele iria ver que não deveria para começar, ter olhado para ela daquela forma naquele dia. Me sentia egoísta queria ela apenas para mim. Ela falava comigo, mas me tratava como se fosse apenas mais um colega.

- ... Lyon-sam e-eu acho que seria m-melhor terminarmos... – disse abaixando o tom de voz.

- Mas, Juvia por quê? – Havia sido pego de surpresa. Ele não queria perde-la.

- Juvia nunca amou Lyon-san...- disse apertando as mãos uma contra a outra olhando o chão de terra do bosque.

- Juvia... – disse estático ele realmente achou que ela havia esquecido aquele idiota.

- Juvia pede desculpas, mas Juvia não pode continuar se enganando... – olhou para o céu e nuvens cinzas estavam se formando - ... e nem continuar enganando Lyon-san.

- Entendo... – murmurou olhando paralisado para o chão. Então essa era dor que muitos evitavam? Juvia saiu correndo o deixando ali.

Juvia percebeu que não deveria ficar com quem não ama e que estava fazendo o certo. Ela ainda via Gray-sama como seu grande amor e perceber que ele não a olhaca a fazia chorar. A chuva fina virara tempestade molhando-a toda. Ela havia esquecido seu guarda-chuva estava tão preocupada que esquecera algo que sempre carregava. Sentou-se de baixo de uma árvore na Praça de Magnólia e por lá ficou chorando colocando toda sua a tristeza que sentia para fora.

Gray estava indo para sua casa, estava chovendo em uma época que não era de muita chuva. Ao passar pela praça central, viu uma garota de cabelos azuis ondulados toda molhada, ao perceber quem era seu coração havia disparado. Ele foi até ela, ele não agüentava, era como se ela fosse um ímã para ele, a presença dela o atraia para perto.

- Oe Juvia, o que houve? – Ele se ajoelhou perto dela, no chão lamacento.

- Gray-sama... – disse abraçando-o fazendo com que ele se surpreenda. Correspondendo o abraço. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas quentes escorrerem por seu peito nu – j-juvia te ama! – disse aos prantos. Gray arregalou os olhos, ele já sabia disso, mas ouvir aquelas palavras o dava coragem, dando um beijo terno nela.

- J-juvia também te amo – o céu se abria e uma linda imensidão azul podia ser vista – Juvia nunca mais deixe de me amar.

- Juvia nunca deixou de amar Gray-sama

Ele pegou em uma das mãos pálida dela ajudando-a levantar-se. E beijando-a novamente, mas dessa vez fora um beijo nunca mais deixará Juvia Loxar escapar de suas mãos novamente.


End file.
